Moments Like This
by bluepianos
Summary: All those moments to which we never really pay enough attention? They're all right here. Chapter 24: 'Continual Denial' is up for a dash of happy Percy/Annabeth. Gods know we all need some.
1. Dead Serious

**Title**: Dead Serious  
**Pairing**: Percy/Annabeth  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Setting**: End of TLO

**

* * *

**

Were they serious?

Judging by the look of all their faces, some of them looked seriously bored, but Zeus looked pretty serious. Percy glanced at Poseidon and even after searching into his father's eyes he couldn't gain any inspiration. Percy looked at Thalia. She knew what it was like to be immortal. She could help.

Or not.

Percy turned to Annabeth. She looked up; exhaustion, dejection, and something special he couldn't name stared at him through stunning gray eyes.

Percy's heart fluttered. He knew what to say. He raised his head towards the gods.

"No." And he was dead serious.

* * *

In which this is my first drabble and I had a lot of fun writing it. Not necessarily the best one in the category but it's my first. Of many. Yes, you heard right. Many more drabbles to come because I just realized how easy they are to write and how nice they sound.

If any of you didn't notice, this was set during when Percy was asked whether we wanted to live life immortally or not, and blah blah, take a look at your girlfriend and, "NO. I don't want immortality." I might actually post another one later this evening. =)


	2. Important

**Title**: Important  
**Pairing**: Grover/Juniper  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Setting**: Winter, After Series

**

* * *

**

Being a college student separated Grover from the other satyrs but that was alright. Studying ecology to help him spread the news of Pan, was almost perfect for Grover.

Only the gods knew how important nature was to him.

Of course, only one special tree was a priority.

Which was why Grover was speeding his way to Camp on a snowy Saturday. Whether nymph or tree, Juniper could be frozen by now. To Grover, if he didn't get there in time, saving nature was no longer important in life, because really, what was most important was keeping this juniper safe.

* * *

My muse burped earlier today and out came this idea. o_O I thought the idea of Grover freaking out on a snowy winter day in New York was just so typical and he'd run to Juniper's rescue. (Of course, the camp has a magical shield, so no worries. Our fellow tree is safe.) Grover was supposed to spend that Saturday studying and chilling (no pun intended) with Percy and Annabeth but of course, more important matters had to be taken care of. Oh, I really love this couple and I really adore book!Grover. (Although I also love movie!Grover.) I don't think I did him any justice but I guess I liked how this turned out.


	3. Age Difference

**Title**: Age Difference  
**Pairing**: Nico/Rachel  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Setting**: Post-Series

* * *

The first time he noticed: high school graduation. She celebrated at a bar: _Steam_.

Him? Stuck babysitting at camp.

The second time: he kissed her good luck before she started college. Students were staring.

The third time: she got back from her first job interview. Nico had to ask.

"Is it weird that I'm younger than you?"

Rachel laughs. "No. You're smarter and sexier than every asshole my age."

"Including Percy?"

"Is he twenty-two?" Nico had to smile.

"So, it _doesn't_ bother you?"

"Nope. You love me and I love you. Isn't that enough?"

And that's true. It is.

* * *

If you didn't understand the first part, I totally understand. I myself wouldn't either. =) I hope I've done _some_ sort of justice towards this pairing. I'm not usually a Rachel fan but when Nico came along and told her that she died in TLO … I swear, my conscience fainted. I loved it. There was so much promise in that couple. I honestly love the Nico/Rachel shipping. Whoever invented that, I love you.

And it'll be awesome for Rachel's life, in a weird, sick and Apollo-killing-Nico-for-a-while sort of way. Y'know, her supposedly being an eternal virgin and all.

Cripes. That's a couple of spoilers right there. ^^


	4. Brotherhood

**Title**: Brotherhood**  
Pairing**: None**  
Word Count**: 100**  
Setting**: Post-Series

* * *

After yet another headache-inducing banter, the three slouch in their individual thrones, letting Hera scold them.

The god of sky risks peeking a glance at Thalia, who is with none other than those two bloody nephews of his.

"Even our kids are better off than us," the lord of the sea mutters to his brothers.

They realize how pathetically immature they look as their children laugh together like one happy family.

A moment passes.

Then the lord of the dead opens his damned mouth. This time, chaos reigns for a month.

But they're still brothers one way or another.

* * *

Damn. I completely took my own sweet time to update something, didn't I? Well, this little bugger's been bouncing around in my head for the past two or so months and this is the result of me putting it down on paper (down on Pages - the app I use; I don't use Word anymore). Now, I can't say I'm very proud of it. It sounded much better in my head two or so months ago….

But at least I updated. Heh. Since I typed this so quickly in the Library, I think I'll be going back there to make more drabbles. It was nice to get my fingers working on PJO stuff again.


	5. Eyes

**Title**: Eyes  
**Pairing**: Percy/Annabeth  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Setting**: Mid-series

**

* * *

**

She knew she was being stupid. She knew that his mesmerizing emerald eyes didn't mean anything. She was smarter than this; it was crazy thinking that a few hundred longing looks from his jade orbs meant something. It didn't mean he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

It didn't mean that he loved her as much as she loved him. It shouldn't.

But then, she looked at his eyes, those green eyes, one more time, and there was that look again. _I love you so much, Annabeth._

And she can't help but fall in love all over again.

* * *

I admit. I really liked this one. People write a lot about Percy's eyes. Let's see if this drabble is worthy to be unique or something.  
Heh, okay. Chill, guys. Just review and tell me if you liked this. I'll continue these if you DO, I'll … still continue them if you don't. :)


	6. Claustrophobic

**Title**: Claustrophobic  
**Pairing**: Percy/Annabeth  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Setting**: Mid-BotL

**

* * *

**

I can hear him. Sense him. Dammit, I can even smell him. Not that he smells bad. Percy smells fine actually. Not even fine. Almost good.

No! ...No.

The point is: we're stuck in this goddamn tunnel and I know it's supposed to lead us to where all the answers to this goddamn quest are but I am **not** trekking through a _small confined tunnel_!

What do they expect me to do! I can't even take a single step in this damn tunnel and—

Did Percy just take my hand? ...He did. He really did.

Okay.

I'm not letting go.

* * *

Hey again! I had so much f*cking fun writing this. Another Percabeth one, sorry guys if you wanted something else. I'm trying to overwhelm myself with some good ol' Percabethy-ness before this break ends. I swear I do **not** want this Winter Break to end. Currently I'm in the Philippines and although it's hard to get internet and WiFi, some (or a lot) of cafés have WiFi and then it's all relaxing and awesome when you're sitting in a shop and posting drabbles and fanfics. (Like me now! /grins) Anyway, this is my take on Annabeth's perspective when she and Percy first fell into the labyrinth. (Remember, there was a tunnel part and they had to hold onto each other to know that there was someone else in the tunnel and that they weren't alone? Yeah, that part.)

Anywho, hope this satisfies another drabble-requirement or … something. Sometimes I feel claustrophobic too, like Annabeth—actually, no.

No. I never feel claustrophobic. Maybe arachnophobic but that's it.

Right! Stopping the rant: now. Hope you guys liked this.

…Review?


	7. Your Song

**Title**: Your Song  
**Pairing**: Percy/Annabeth  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Setting**: _Very_-Post-series

**

* * *

**

_It's raining outside._

Percy and Annabeth lie on the couch. Chest on chest. Cheek on cheek.  
The TV rambles on in the background.  
If you were one of them, you wouldn't notice the sounds of the world.

_The rain pounds harder._

Percy twirls locks of Annabeth's princess curls in his calloused fingers.  
Annabeth runs her hands up and down his chest.  
If you were one of them, you'd be satisfied with the sound of the other's heartbeat.

_The rain keeps changing patterns._

A kiss here and there.  
It's like magic.  
Making love is making magic.

_The rain is steady now._

* * *

Well. I'm back-ish. :) In Jaypay, I mean. [That's Japan, for everyone who doesn't yet know where I live. Heh.] I kinda just want to say that this was my favorite out of the seven I wrote in the Philippines. It is based off Kate Walsh's song "Your Song" and if you don't look it up on YouTube and read this while listening to it, then — then — I — I'll … I'll babysit your kid!

…I'm a really bad babysitter.

…Okay, but I hope you guys liked this because I wrote it _all_ in less than four minutes and I really loved writing it and just—yes. I very much enjoyed this particular drabble. So please review and tell me what _you_ think because _you_ matter. :D

Oh, and… Merry Christmas everyone. Hope you all had a wonderful break so far… 'cause I sure have. /winks


	8. His Hands

**Title**: His Hands  
**Pairing**: Silena/Beckendorf  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Setting**: something like _post-BotL_ or _pre-TLO_

**

* * *

**

_I'd like it if my brothers and sisters backed off. I'd like it if they'd maybe stop teasing me about him. I'd like to throw all of my siblings into dumpster duty if they don't shut the f—_

_I'd love it if they'd see him how I see him. Because to me, he is beautiful. Handsome, sweet and kind and every time he holds me in his hands, everything feels right again._

_Maybe, diary, once things blow over and Charlie'll be a hero, people will love him as much as I do. Because I do love him. So much._

_Silena_

* * *

Sorry. If you didn't understand that, it's her diary. :) I worked pretty hard on this one. Hurr hurr hurr. :3  
Let's get down to the point: I know you've read this, so please review it. I don't know — I don't know if anyone will actually like this so I'm going to stop talking right now and see if anyone will actually review.

_OH! And-and-and:_

I'd like to give a little shout-out! to a reviewer who sadly doesn't have an account on but she left me a very warm review that left me smiling. She also spelled and capitalized everything correctly. /cackles So thank you to **Katharine** who left me a review for one of my previous drabbles for MLT. Sorry if this little drabble didn't meet your expectations.

I'll expand. And they'll get better, don't worry. :) Thanks again for that review and I suggest getting an account! :) It'll be worth it.


	9. Let Me Take Care Of You

**Title**: Let Me Take Care Of You  
**Pairing**: Nico/Rachel  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Setting**: Post-series

**

* * *

**

She drinks sometimes. You hate when she drinks but she does anyway. She knows she can't even handle three but she keeps at it.

You know why she drinks.

It's because of Apollo's constant flirting and demands for prophecies. It's because of her father's business right now. It's because of the stress demigods cause.

But you both know that when she's stumbling and slurring over her feet and words outside _Steam_; when all she needs is her bed and a wastebasket ready in the morning, she can count on you. She can count on Nico to take care of her.

* * *

And finally another Rico one! So here's the sitch. I was able to read the 13th chapter of Kioko's story _Death's Dare_ (the newest chapter! The newest chapter! I was dolphin-clapping, I was so happy!) and then I realized I couldn't remember a single darned thing from the other chapters of the story so then I read a little bit out of the other chapters and voila! I fell in love with… Nico and … Rachel again and—oh, they're just so beautiful.

So I hope you like this. A different portrayal of Rachel and it's much more mature—it's what I think will eventually happen to her with everything she has to go through.

…Comments? Reviews? Criticism?

Heehee.


	10. Yeah, You'd Better Be

**Title**: Yeah, You'd Better Be  
**Pairing**: Percy/Annabeth  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Setting**: Post-series

**

* * *

**

"You'd better come home early," Percy demands sharply, arms folded across his chest, looking like the typical overprotective boyfriend.

Annabeth laughs. She leans her suitcase against the wall, wraps her arms around Percy's neck. Kisses him once on each cheek, then lingers on his lips.

When she pulls away, his eyes are closed and Annabeth remembers that this is the first time they'll be apart after months of... erm, _indulging_ themselves in the other.

"It's only three days. I'll be flying home as soon as possible," Annabeth promises.

"Yeah, you'd better be," Percy confirms, and kisses her one last time.

* * *

So. A more here-right-in-this-moment-kind-of-drabble between Percy and Annabeth. They are still going out. But they are working. And Annabeth is on a three-day business trip and Percy is worrying. Worrying about three days without her.

… :) Oh, the seaweed brain.


	11. Words

**Title**: Words  
**Pairing**: _none  
_**Word Count**: 100  
**Setting**: Pre-series

**

* * *

**

"D'you know that 'uglify' was a word?"

"D'you know that 'uglification' was a word?"

"D'you know that 'fuckable' was a word?" At this, Luke started.

"Okay, really?" he asked incredulously. Travis grinned mischievously. Connor looked at his screen. The other Stoll burst into laughter.

"Oh, gods, it is a real word. Look it up," Connor demanded. Luke rolled his eyes but opened the application. There it was. Maybe he shouldn't have stolen these MacBooks after all. He scoffed.

"You guys are ludicrous."

"Ooh, big word there, Lukey m'boy," Travis teased lightly and the conversation was over with another eye-roll.

* * *

I have this really strange obsession with Luke right now after finding out that he was given a minor role in the new movie "I Am Number Four" and getting mad over that. Actually, it's kind of ironic. I used to hate Luke—like, hate-hate, the **hate-his-guts-oh-my-gods-you-_better_-die-soon** kind of hate and sadly, Rick granted that wish and killed off Luke (honorably!) in the last book. And now I'm writing these drabbles that remember Luke and just, I'm loving Luke right now. I'm seriously praising the boy and loving him and wishing that more fics were written about him.

But there are not a lot of fics so _I_ will write them. And hopefully they will be okay. Or better yet, even good. Or better even, maybe _great_! (Hah, unlikely!) But review this, guys, tell me if I should continue the Luke!fics or if I should "drop the Luke obsessions, Blue, and go back to good ol' Percabeth. This is making me want to scratch my eyes out." Whichever is okay. /smiles sheepishly


	12. What?

**Title**: What?  
**Pairing**: Percy/Annabeth  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Setting**: (presumably) after _The Son of Neptune_

* * *

She thought that things would be a bit more awkward after they'd all returned to Camp Half Blood. He thought that after the Romans had agreed to join forces with the Greeks, he'd be different. Darker, drearier, harder to deal with — just like a Roman.

She looks at him from across the table. He _is_ different, but a more _mature_ different. Nothing wrong with being a little more mature.

"What?" She's been staring.

"Nothing," she replies. His green eyes look eager.

"No, tell me. I want to know. What?"

"I still love you, that's all." She smiles.

"Oh."

He blushes.

* * *

…It's been so long, I feel kind of bad.

So, I found this prompt thing on FanFiction and one of the prompts was "**What?**" so I decided to use it for a drabble. I was wondering which pairing to use this prompt for but I decided: "You know what? Percabeth is my _OST_ so they deserve something written for them."

Which is true.

I hope you guys enjoyed this. I whipped it up in under five minutes, really. If you didn't like it, I can understand.

Once again, this is assuming that the Romans do join the Greeks to battle Gaia and also assumes that Percy is "returned-ish" to Annabeth in his proper "form." Aka, he goes back to normal and remembers everything. Reviews would be lovely! I know you have the time. It's summer. No more excuses. Yeah, I'm lookin' at'choo. Yeah, you with the face.

…anyway, I'll be back soon. …Maybe not tonight, but soon!


	13. Fix You

**Title**: Fix You  
**Pairing**: Percy/Annabeth  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Setting**: Pre SoN

* * *

They leave me alone with you. We need a few minutes to see where you are, who you are, and what you've become. If you remember me. If you know me.

If you still love me.

"Annabeth…?" But the way you say my name isn't right. You're so uncertain, you're so hesitant, Percy, you're still lost.

It only takes a small step on my part and you're holding me in your arms and touching my hair and you're so broken. So broken.

And it's now that I promise that I will do anything to bring you home and fix you.

* * *

A mix of nostalgia, melancholy, the infamous burdge-bug's sketch "get up" (look it up, it's heartbreaking and utterly beautiful) and Coldplay's song _Fix You_, and **bam**! We have got ourselves a drabble. Not sure about this one, though. I've not written in a while and I'm out of practice – this is all over the place. I just feel so heartbroken right now and it's like the only thing I want in this world right now is for Annabeth and Percy to just. be. happy. once and for all. That's all I want.


	14. He Doesn't Look A Thing Like Jesus

**Title**: He Doesn't Look A Thing Like Jesus  
**Pairing**: Luke/Annabeth  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Setting**: Up to around _The Titan's Curse_

* * *

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus.

He's too young, too blonde, too mischievous.

But he sure acts like the nicest kid on the block when he wants to.

Then he grows up and experiences too many things.

He decides to drag you into it.

He says, "Annabeth, we can be a family."

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus.

Too many scars, too much blood, too much everything.

You wonder, "Luke, when did you ever really love me?"

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus. And he sure as hell isn't anything like Jesus.

But what can you do?

* * *

I've had this in my files for a few weeks now. Inspired by the song 'When You Were Young' by _The Killers_ (who are an awesome band, by the way, please go check them out, Brandon Flowers is **otherworldly**), I was in a very "Ooh sympathizing and empathizing with Annabeth right now, ooh, I wish I were her, her life sounds perfectly painful but what the hell, she's a bamf" mood mixed with a little bit of sadness (all I feel for Annabeth is sadness right now). This came out while I was just chilling at Starbucks doing homework and procrastinating.

Procrastination and green tea lattes. The ingredients for fanfic inspiration.

In any case, I **have not read** _Son of Neptune_ yet so please: NO SPOILERS!

Hope you enjoyed this little bit. I'll make more. I promise.


	15. If I'm Wrong, I'll Eat My Hat

**Title**: If I'm Wrong, I'll Eat My Hat  
**Pairing**: Nico/Rachel_  
_**Word Count**: 100  
**Setting**: Post-series, _Heroes of Olympus_ disregarded

* * *

Rachel grimaced and snatched the black Fender off of Nico's head.

"No, then?" Nico asked amusedly. Rachel placed on his head the beret she made him try on five hats ago.

"This is it," Rachel announced but Nico scrunched his nose.

"What? I like!"

"Berets are for the French!"

"So? You're French!" Nico looked at her flatly. "No, Hazel is. I'm Italian, genius."

"French, Italian, same thing. It just makes you look so good." That said, Rachel grabbed Nico's jacket, pulled him in for a rough kiss, and pressed the back of his head, berets and all, closer to her.

* * *

I've had something of an obsession with hats recently. Mostly because I got one for Christmas. Speaking of Christmas, before I forget, a belated Happy/Merry Christmas to everyone, Happy Holidays, I hope you've all had a well-deserved and relaxing break. I know _I_ have. This here drabble is something to start off the New Year with a romantic, fluffy blast. A review would be lovely! …If you'd like to.


	16. Letters To Home

**Title**: Letters To Home  
**Pairing**: Nico/Rachel  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Setting**: Post-series, _Heroes of Olympus_ disregarded

* * *

_"**Red**._

_You're delusional._

_Okay. Maybe I do love you. But if you even think that I'm going to go along with your whole romantic Shakespearean fantasy, think again. I am sending you one letter, and we're going back to the modern day thing we call _Skype_._

_You want to know how Italy is? One word: incomprehensible._

_I've completely forgotten my Italian. And it totally does not help that you call every night, afternoon, and morning (have you stopped sleeping?) to talk to me… in English._

_Hold on, my phone is ringing. It's probably you._

_I'll just stop writing here._

_**Nico**."_

* * *

In which Nico is annoyed Rachel's old-England fetishes where she forces him to write her letters when he's off touring in Italy. Or something. In any case, this couple makes my world. They crack me up and I can do so much with them.


	17. Baby Steps

**Title**: Baby Steps  
**Pairing**: Luke/Thalia_  
_**Word Count**: 100  
**Setting**: Pre-series, _On The Run_ era

* * *

"Why a spoon from _IKEA_ of all places?"

"Hey, if you're going to steal something, steal something nice."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered quietly.

"C'mon. It's one spoon. Remember what I taught you? Baby steps." Luke put his hand on Thalia's shoulder encouragingly and gently nudged her towards the silverware.

Soon, Luke found himself getting kicked out of _IKEA_ but as he and Thalia were shoved through the doors, his sharp eyes caught a silver glint in her pocket.

Two forks, he discovered later. He should've known. Thalia always skipped the baby steps.

* * *

Luke and Thalia are one of the second greatest (and most tragic) love stories in the series. This is Luke teaching Thalia how to steal her first item (an IKEA spoon) when they were first on the run. Short disclaimer: As much as I love _IKEA_ and all the beds, I am in no way affiliated with it.

**Also**: I've told a couple of people, but there are more drabbles where this and _Letters From Home_ came from. I had a surge of inspiration on Saturday. Kill me, I am so excited to share them.


	18. Falling Skywards

**Title**: Falling Skyward  
**Pairing**: Percy-centric, some Percy/Annabeth  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Setting**: _Son of Neptune_

* * *

I should probably be terrified right now. Not really.

You know that people say you see a light right before you die? Either I'm clinically retarded or people are just wrong because I'm still falling and everything's gone dark.

And now I see: a hand, reaching for me, a voice attached to it, laughing at me. …Lovingly.

And now I see myself. Falling off the climbing walls. Falling over my feet. Falling down the stairs. Falling off my bike. Mom. Grover. Tyson.

And that voice (why is it so familiar?), and a hand reaching out for me. That face.

Annabeth.

* * *

I've noticed that R-squared likes making Percy fall long lengths. _Very_ long lengths. But I'm not complaining. He always makes it out without a scratch. Thank God. Also, addressing the final word of this drabble: Mark of Athena, get a move on, would you?


	19. Letters To Home, part ii

**Title**: Letters To Home, part ii  
**Pairing**: Nico/Rachel  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Setting**: Post-series, _Heroes of Olympus_ disregarded

* * *

_"**Nico**._

_Your entire letter was a hundred words. Babe, if that was a challenge, it's on._

_This letter will now be one hundred words._

_Also, do not blame me for wanting to communicate with a boyfriend who doesn't even like to touch his own cellphone._

_Do you know how hard it is to deal with Percy's and Annabeth's sexual tension (it's gotten worse because of their new apartment) without someone to make fun of them with?_

_It's hard._

_So don't judge me, kid._

_Now, I trust you'll be a good boy and email me photos of beautiful Italian men._

_**Rachel**."_

* * *

I couldn't just _not_ continue the first one. These two drive me _nuts_ sometimes. But in a very good way.


	20. And the stars will keep watching

**Title**: And the stars will keep watching.  
**Pairing**: Annabeth-centric_  
_**Word Count**: 100  
**Setting**: Post-TC, pre-BotL

* * *

_These stars could be watching us._

It's really not that easy to forget the face of the boy who crossed North America to hold the weight of the world for you. I'd bet Orion's belt that not a single logical and respectable girl would be able to do it.

_Except here I am, the one logical and dare I say respectable female who's trying to._

It is wrong to wish for a Someone with whom to lie on a roof and point at the stars.

_Except here I am, wishing on said stars._

And those stars are probably watching me.

* * *

Oh, I miss Annabeth. And all her angst. It's like if you want to write something about Annabeth, you need to take into account that she's a package deal. She has an entire background to drag along with her. Sometimes it's frustrating to write about her, which sucks because I love her.

Whatever. This is why we can't have nice things.


	21. Golden Girl

**Title**: Golden Girl  
**Pairing**: Silena/Beckendorf_  
_**Word Count**: 100  
**Setting**: Post-series

* * *

He could never write her a song. He'll never be able to.

He could never be handsome enough standing next to her. Not even in another life.

He was awful at writing. Love letters weren't his thing.

But he was clever. Resourceful. And his hands were _born_ to invent and create.

And he was kind. Sweet. He was thoughtful, he listened, cared. He was a man in a boy's body. He made her feel stronger; put her back on her feet. With him, she was invincible.

She was a spoiled treasure; a _traitor_.

But _he_ made her feel almost… _golden_.

* * *

Been a while since I've dedicated something to the single most depressing love-story ever. This one's for you Silena and Beckendorf. I thought their match-up was lovely. Pretty girl and engineer boy. He still managed to make her feel 'golden' in the end.


	22. Bruiser

**Title**: Bruiser  
**Pairing**: Percy/Annabeth  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Setting**: _none - Heroes of Olympus disregarded / after HoO__  
_

* * *

There are times when Percy questions whether Annabeth's actions _really_ reflect on her intelligence. For example, charging at a giant scorpion then taking a hit for her _invulnerable_ boyfriend doesn't exactly scream "brilliant, unstoppable child of Athena."

At their apartment, Percy berates her for forgetting about his _in_vulnerability.

"—I can take care of myself!"

Annabeth stops his hands from their medical work. Pulls him close. Kisses the frustrated demigod's nose teasingly.

"Guess I've been spending too much time with your seaweed brain." The hero frowns because he knows she'd do it again, invulnerable or not. He kisses her again anyway.

* * *

Getting back into writing now that it's summer. This is definitely not my best but hey, I'm writing again! …review?

Also, who caught that chapter preview of_ Mark of Athena?_ RICK, YOU TROLL. SERIOUSLY.


	23. We Can Be Saps Together

**Title**: We Can Be Saps Together  
**Pairing**: Nico/Rachel  
**Word Count**: 100 (but FF thinks it's 98, hmph)  
**Setting**: _none - Heroes of Olympus disregarded / after HoO_

* * *

"I can't believe you made me a birthday mixtape." Rachel turned the CD's case over as she studied his scribbled writing.

"Believe it, Red. All twenty-one songs." Nico leaned over Rachel's blanketed torso to lower the boombox's volume.

"I didn't know you were so old-school," Rachel explained, pecking his cheek before he could settle back into the pillows.

"And I didn't know you'd like it so much, you sap," Nico retorted, moving in to rub his nose against hers lovingly.

"Whatever, di Angelo. Maybe we're both saps." He confirmed it by ending their conversation in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Looks like the writing isn't getting any better. Whatever. /slaps self's face repeatedly

And now look at fanfiction, changing its entire wardrobe _again_! Is this really necessary, I should ask. And _comments_, what are _comments_, they're called _reviews_!

(Actual drabble explanation: I needed some **Rico** so I wrote myself some Rico. Drop in a _review_, guys, I'd love that. Also, this was inspired by the mixtape that one of my best friends made me for my birthday, so I dedicate this to her!)

The accompanying image that would act like a book cover was a cool idea but they're called _reviews_, Jesus Christ.

/Rant over.


	24. Continual Denial

**Title**: Continual Denial  
**Pairing**: Percy/Annabeth  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Setting**: Forget all the angsty Roman stuff for this one.

* * *

"Annabeth! Thank goodness," Sally exclaimed gratefully.

"Don't mention it, Miss Jackson. Where is he?" Annabeth asked. Sally rolled her eyes and pointed down the hall. Annabeth marched to the blue door and threw it open.

"Percy Jackson, it is your first day of senior year. You _will _get up. Now," she growled, flinging the covers off her half-naked boyfriend. He groaned and Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"If you don't get up now," she drawled, fingers trailing up his bare back, "you can kiss our date tonight goodbye."

Suffice to say, Percy was the first senior at school that day.

* * *

In which Annabeth is the responsible one in the relationship and Percy channels my inner high school student. Yeah, I'm not looking forward to school.


End file.
